


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by iamstillwriting (bwhouwant2b)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, So Much Softness, Soft Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwhouwant2b/pseuds/iamstillwriting
Summary: He can feel warmth seeping through Buck’s shirt and it settles something in him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

The house is quiet when Eddie walks in, but he’s expecting that. He’s just coming off a 12 hour shift he’d picked up for someone else and it’s late. Christopher is in bed and Buck should be too. Eddie knows he has a long day today. Eddie has spent at least half of their conversations for the last couple of days trying to reassure him. It was why he’d tried to insist that Carla could pick Christopher up from school then drop him off at Abuela’s for the night. Buck wasn’t having it though. Not that Eddie really believed he would even when he suggested it. 

Dropping his bag beside Buck’s, he toes off his shoes on the way to the kitchen. If he wasn’t ready to fall asleep where he’s standing, he would make sure they’re tucked away but he’s too tired to care. All he wants to do is grab something quick to eat before passing out until his alarm goes off in a few hours. 

He can see the glow of the light in the kitchen - he’s tried to tell Buck he doesn’t need to leave it on for him, but the other man never listens. It’s not until he’s standing at the threshold of the kitchen that he realizes why it’s still on. Standing at the sink, he finds Buck sway softly to whatever music is playing through his earbuds as he does the dishes. 

Moving silently across the floor, Eddie plasters himself to Buck’s back. Eddie can feel the way he startles slightly - surprised by the contact, but he settles quickly. His cheek presses against Buck’s shoulder blade as his arms wrap around his waist. He can feel warmth seeping through Buck’s shirt and it settles something in him. 

He lets his eyes fall closed until he feels Buck shift, tugging out his earbuds and putting them on the counter. 

“Hey.” Buck’s voice is soft and sleepy and Eddie wonders again why he isn’t curled up in their bed sound asleep. 

“What’re you doin’ up?” he asks when Buck turns in his arms to face him. Exhaustion is etched on his face and Eddie knows he has matching lines on his own face. 

“Couldn’t sleep. Brain’s going too fast. Leg’s been flaring today too.” Buck admits before dipping his head down slightly and pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Eddie’s mouth. 

Eddie hums softly, fingers dancing up Buck’s back until they’re planted in the short hair at the base of his neck. 

“Let me eat something then I’ll massage out your leg in bed?” he offers softly, burying his nose in the juncture of Buck’s neck and just breathing for a moment before he pulls back when he feels the other man’s chin bump against the top of his head as he nods. 

He’s reluctant to pull away though he does - Buck’s arms have come to mean home in a way that only being with his son ever has before. 

“Go lay down.” Turning to the fridge, he pulls out a container of yogurt - it’s quick and really that’s all he wants. A full meal is never on the agenda when he’s this tired after a shift. 

Grabbing a spoon, he turns, leaning against the counter as he eats to find Buck still watching him, stubbornly refusing to go to bed without him it would seem. 

“Buck, go to bed,” he prompts again, the spoon hanging out of his mouth. “You have to be up for work in a few hours.” He knows the other man hasn’t forgotten. He’d guess that some of what has his partner’s brain spinning enough to keep him awake is the stress of his first observation today. 

“I’m good.” 

Eddie sighs, but says nothing, Just watches Buck watch him eat the carton of yogurt. 

Dropping the spoon in the sink and letting the dishwater out when he’s finished, he turns to the other man with a soft smile

“I love you,” Buck murmurs before turning and finally heading to their bedroom. Technically, Buck’s not living there yet, but everything in this house has been  _ theirs _ for months, longer really, even if it isn’t official. 

Flicking off the light, he follows Buck, stopping to check on Christopher to find him curled on his side, arms wrapped around a stuffed dog they’d gotten for Buck while he was in the hospital but had been claimed by Christopher, sound asleep. 

“Love you, kid,” he whispers before pulling the door closed and continuing to his bedroom. 

Buck’s sitting against the headboard watching him as he goes through a shortened version of his nighttime routine. Too tired to care that he’s skipping steps.

“Go to sleep,” he says as he slips into bed beside Buck, prodding the man until he lies down; shifting his own body around so he can massage Buck’s bad leg. 

“Love you.” 

Most nights after a shift don’t end like this. He usually finds himself crawling into bed alone or beside an already sleeping Buck. But he cherishes the nights that do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [rydergrace](https://rydergrace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
